List of Metroid: Other M trailers
Metroid: Other M is a game in the ''Metroid'' series. A total of eight trailers were released for the game, as well as one commercial. E3 Trailer The trailer demonstrates combat and movement mechanics in third-person, with first person segments for ranged attacks. It featured Ridley, Mother Brain, and Adam Malkovich as well as Samus Aran. Recurring creatures include a swarm of Reos, Kihunters, and a type of Zebesian that has only been seen in Metroid Fusion. Samus is seen wearing both the Power Suit and Varia Suit during the trailer, most resembling their appearances in Super Metroid. Suit upgrades seen include the Power Beam, Charge Beam, Missiles and Speed Booster. The trailer appeared on the Nintendo Channel, along with several other previews and trailers for other games. Teaser Movie A second trailer titled "Teaser Movie" was shown at the Nintendo Media Summit, and features footage of ingame flashbacks taking place at Galactic Federation Headquarters. Adam Malkovich is also seen in a flashback that depicts another flashback ingame, of the death of Ian Malkovich. It was later released on Metroid.com. Around the same time as the summit, the intro, filmed with an iPhone camera, was posted on YouTube against the terms given by Nintendo to the media to not film gameplay. It was later removed, though several users had already copied it and posted it to their accounts. The intro only goes up to the beginning of the training sequence. Gameplay Movie A gameplay trailer was released on March 30, 2010 which showed more gameplay than the previous videos.http://www.nintendoeverything.com/35969/ Samus wears the Power Suit in most of the trailer and can also be seen wearing the Varia Suit in some scenes. The Ice Beam, Morph Ball, Screw Attack, Wall Jump, and Super Missile are also seen being used. A large number of the game's enemies, bosses and environments were also seen in the second trailer. Recurring creatures include Dessgeega and Geemers. It showed how the game would be played with the Wii Remote sideways for 3rd person view, and when the Wii Remote is pointed at the screen, the first-person view (Search View) is shown. Also given away were some new environments. It also showed off several finishing blows. At the end of the trailer, it shows the climax of Super Metroid, the cutscene in the intro to the game. ''Metroid and Me (by Samus Aran) On May 20, 2010, new footage was posted to YouTube and featured the ''Other M intro scene depicting Super Metroid's ending, with scenes from the original version placed in for comparison. After this, Samus is seen in her gunship; this is the scene where she picks up the Baby's Cry distress signal from the BOTTLE SHIP. Samus speaks in Japanese throughout the video. It was later revealed to be a retrospective on the Japanese Nintendo Channel covering Metroid (curiously, instead of Metroid: Zero Mission), Metroid II: Return of Samus and Super Metroid, up to Other M. It does not mention the Prime Series or the game's sequel, Metroid Fusion. On August 17, 2010, just two weeks before the release of the game, a translation was posted on Metroid.com. It is relatively the same as before, although the game cartridges and systems shown have been changed, as well as the music from Metroid, due to regional differences. Other differences include the removal of a clip of Samus in Super Metroid, opening her eye. Another clip that was removed consisted of Samus destroying Mother Brain in the Other M recreation. The latter is replaced with an additional clip of Mother Brain, Ridley in Metroid (representing a Space Pirate), a Metroid in Metroid II as well as Crateria in Super Metroid (representing Zebes) as Samus states that they were all eradicated. Fifth Trailer and various clips of gameplay A fifth trailer was shown during E3 2010, depicting new cinematics and areas and revealing the Goyagma for the first time. New screenshots and artwork were released as well, and some websites filmed the rest of the gameplay in the demo, including the boss fight with the Brug Mass. Developer Interview On July 7, 2010, a new video was posted to Metroid.jp, showing clips of the previous trailers as well as footage of the development of the game. It also showed some new cutscenes and footage, and a new Zebesian. It also revealed the name of Samus' Japanese actress (Ai Kobayashi) and implied that the lava area of the game was named "Volcano Island". On July 17, 2010, the Metroid Database uploaded the video to their YouTube channel with annotations containing English subtitles. Action Story A seventh trailer was released on July 27, 2010. It reveals the names of all of the rest of Adam's soldiers (Lyle Smithsonian, Maurice Favreau, James Pierce and K.G. Misawa), once again shows the battle with the Brug Mass, and other, additional footage. The Wave Beam is confirmed in the trailer, when Samus is firing it at several Skrees. It strongly resembles the Metroid Prime version. The Grappling Beam is also shown for the first time (though Samus has been seen using it in screenshots). The game's Samus Screen is shown clearly for the first time. Samus can also be seen performing the Shinespark. The Rhedogian is shown fighting Samus. The last shown scene features Sector Zero exploding. Nemesis Ridley plays throughout the trailer, the first time it was shown. The trailer was initially only aired in Japanese, but has since been released in English. Action Movie An eighth trailer was released on August 13, 2010, exclusively to GameTrailers at first. This was more or less footage of the game taking place outside of a facility. The Mystery Creature was shown in full (though a part of it could be seen in the previous trailer), as well as new footage of the Rhedogian and a new type of Space Pirate. Numerous Grappling Beam segments taking place in the Pyrosphere are also shown, with one of them involving the Vorash. Then in the Cryosphere, Samus could be seen with three Snomers. This scene revealed that the Five-Bomb Drop from Super Metroid would be returning. The Samus Screen also suggests that the Shinespark is now an upgrade and not a technique with the Speed Booster. The trailer placed Zoro and Kihunters in the same location, hinting on a possible connection between them that was first implied in Metroid Fusion. The last scene shows Samus running out of the facility before being tackled down by the Mystery Creature. ''TV Commercial :60 Spot A live-action TV commercial of ''Other M was released on August 19th, 2010. The commercial shows Samus walking through a ruined city in her Zero Suit while narrating. As she walks, images of Ridley attacking her as a child, her time with the Galactic Federation 07th Platoon, her shooting a Space Pirate, and the Baby's birth and death are shown. Samus then activates her Power Suit. Clips of Samus in the BOTTLE SHIP are shown, including her fighting a Griptian, Reos, a Ghalmanian and the Goyagma. Finally, a clip from the scene where Samus is confronting Mother Brain is shown before the commercial ends. Demo A demo of Other M appeared at the Nintendo Media Summit in San Francisco and at E3 2010. It delivered more details of the game's plot and showcased the gameplay and controls of the game. Abilities seen are the Bombs, Power Bombs, Five-Bomb Drop, Morph Ball, Power Suit, Missiles, Power Beam and Charge Beam. Samus also can use several melee moves during the demo, like Sense Move, Lethal Strike and Overblast.http://wii.ign.com/articles/107/1071925p2.html It is also revealed that Save Stations in Other M are called Navigation Booths. Samus fights the Brug Mass in the demo, and continues exploring the station up until reaching the top of a long shaft. References Trailers Metroid: Other M Category:Trailers